Revenge
by TrinityGirl3
Summary: After an accidental discovery, Christen's life changed forever. She discovered the night world and had to face the deadly concequences, but deadly to who? When Christen fights back and seeks revenge on the night world who is really paying the price?
1. Chapter 1   An end for a begining

I stood silently watching my life come crashing down as everything that ever meant anything to me was destroyed in the blaze.

The flames seemed to dance in the breeze that was carrying the smoke up in a black billowing cloud, a direct reflection of my inner turmoil. I hadn't moved in so long. I couldn't move, not since the screams had stopped.

When they had told me I was the only one who had escaped I had ran at the burning house that had been my home for as long as I could remember. I had struggled and fought my way through the restraining arms of seven men trying to get back into the house, to save them.

When the screams had died so did my struggle. My body went limp and I'd slumped into the eighth pair of arms restraining me, sobbing and crying out for my family, begging for them to be alive.

I wanted my mother to come out, wrap her arms around me and tell me how it was going to be all ok. I wanted my little sisters to race over to me and see who could knock me over first. I wanted my family but I knew that wasn't going to happen, I didn't have a family anymore. I was alone.

After a while I had cried out all my tears and screamed all my screams. The emotion had drained out of me bit by bit with every tear, the feeling with every pleading scream. Now I was left standing here numb and completely silent, unable to move or do anything except watch as the fire fighters washed away the last of the flames.

I felt empty when the fire chief and police officers came to talk to me. The police confirmed that I was the only one that escaped and asked me who was in the house, when my only response was to stare blankly at them the fire chief told me it looked like it had been an electrical fault that had sparked the fire.

Somehow I had been moved from watching the destruction of my life over to a paramedic who looked me over and gave me the all clear. Everybody seemed amazed by the fact that I had gotten out unharmed when witnesses said that the entire house had gone up in just three seconds. A few people even commented on how lucky I was. I didn't feel lucky at all, I had just lost my entire family and I had nothing left.

One of my neighbours, Miss Dallatori, told the police I could stay with her, content that I had a place to stay the officers gave me their condolences and left. The paramedic told Miss Dallatori that he didn't think it was likely but there may be some delayed effects from smoke inhalation and to keep an eye on me, she agreed to take me to the doctors if I showed any signs of illness but he didn't seem satisfied. He came over to where I was sitting on the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and kneeling down in front of me, looked directly into my vacant electric blue eyes.

The look of concern in his emerald green eyes made something in me stir and I was able to move and notice more detail about him. I read on his uniform that his name was Blake. He was young, no more than three years older than I was, I'd guess about twenty years old. He had longish (for a guy) light brown hair, stylishly messy with blonde highlights that looked as though they may have been natural.

Blake smiled a small sad smile, full of an understanding that was far beyond his age. I tried to return it but the movement felt wrong. My lips only twitch a little before returning to a grim line that blended in with the blank expression over the rest of my face.

"If you need to talk to someone, I might be able to help. I'm no psychiatrist but I do know what it's like to lose someone in an _accident._" He said the word accident in a weird kind of way, it reminded me of something. When the fire chief said it had been an electrical fault I was too numb and frozen to notice the voice in the back of my head. It had been nothing but a small whisper then but now the voice was screaming to be heard.

_It wasn't an electrical fault! __**They**_ _did it. Because you know they exist! The night world! _

The night world isn't a place but at secrete society filled with supernatural creatures, the things we humans all thought were complete fiction, simple stories designed to frighten us. Vampires, Witches, Werewolves they were all very real. I had discovered their secrete, I knew they existed. They had killed my family trying to get me because of it and I was going to make them pay.

Only a few seconds had passed while this realisation had come to me, and my face had not changed from my blank. Blake was still looking at me with the sad smile on his ace and a look of concern in his eyes.

The realisation of what had really happened tonight had broken me out of my empty, numb prison state and ignited a raging determination for revenge inside of me. It allowed me to speak, move and think.

"Thank-you" my voice was quiet and a little shaky. "I appreciate it"

Blake's smile turned from sad to heart warming, his lips spread out to reveal perfect white teeth. I smiled slightly in return but the gesture still felt wrong and never reached my eyes.

The sadness of losing my family had returned when the numbness had disappeared. I did not break down into tears, cry or scream. I was able to keep myself composed with the knowledge that I will soon have my revenge.

"You're more than welcome"

He reached into his pocket with his free hand that had been resting on his bent leg and pulled out a small business card. He took his hand off my shoulder and stood up, reaching for a pen somewhere behind me.

He wrote something on the back of it then extended his arm out offering me the card. I took it and looked at it. It was a card for a martial arts dojo. This could really come in handy. I was going to have to learn to fight, it was only practical.

I flipped the card over and looked at the amazingly neat writing on the back.

_Blake Daniels_

_0478350921_

"If you need to talk to someone just give me a call. We can talk on the phone or I could meet you somewhere if you'd prefer talking face to face." Blake said as he sat down next to me.

Miss Dallatori came over and smiled warmly at us "Time to go Christen, It's getting late"

"Ok Miss Dallatori"

"Call me Willow"

"Thanks again Blake" as I got up Blake patted my shoulder. I put the card in my bra (I was wearing a singlet top and short shorts so I didn't have any pockets) and followed Willow to her house down the street.


	2. Chapter 2   Waiting

*time laps*

I shifted my position in the alley as I listened for the sound I was waiting for. I really wished they would hurry up; it was getting way to cold to be out on the streets in this outfit. I was wearing a pair of black leggings that looked like skin tight jeans but were easy to move in (the kids around town called them jeggins), a loose fitting halter-neck silver shimmer top that looped down in the front like a low cut collar to reveal the black lace edges of my bra and an ample amount of cleavage. My long pitch black hair was trailing down, covering my otherwise exposed back. The shoes I had designed myself, they were black, knee-high stiletto boots with silver crosses under the arched soul. The heels themselves were lignum vitae, the hardest and heaviest wood there is. The ends curved down to a sharp point which was concealed by a cover made from pure silver that could easily be removed with the right movement.

A friend of mine, a girl I trained with for a while had a _bokken_ made from the same wood. She told me the name translated to wood of life, which is kind of ironic considering both her _bokken_ and my heels wear used as lethal weapons.

I heard footsteps coming down the street; the sound was too loud to be what I wanted to hear so I ignored it, straining to hear over them. A few seconds after the sounds first made it to me ears a group of about seven people walked past the entrance to the ally. The group consisted of three girls and four guys all of whom appeared to be in their late teens or early twenties.

I sighed as I watched the group joking around together. I always felt a slight pang of envy and longing when I saw people around my age out having fun. It was something I used to love doing but will never be able to do again.

One of the guys heard my sigh and turned to look into the ally to see what was happening. When he noticed me leaning on one leg against the wall his eyes widened and his lips spread into a huge grin. He came over to me swaying a little as he walked.

"Hello gorgeous" he winked at me "What you doing out here all on your own, hey?"

"Waiting for someone" I answered flatly and turned my head towards the entrance to show I wasn't interested. The rest of the group had noticed me now and they were all watching our exchange.

"I'm someone" The guy said as his eyes slid over the rest of my body hungrily. He took a clumsy step towards me. I shifted a little as if I was uncomfortable by the advance but it only seemed to encourage him. "You can stop waitin' now"

"I'm waiting for someone specific. You don't really fit the description"

"Oh come on" the guy took another step towards me and grabbed at my wrist. I pulled it away before he could get a hold on me.

"I said no" I stepped away from him and his smile disappeared.

"Now look here girl, your gonna come with me and your gonna do it quietly" he growled as he lunged for my wrist again. I jumped out of the way and he hit the wall. The whole group he had been with erupted into laughter as he pushed himself off the wall. "That's it!" I had stepped around him so that he was between me and the wall, he ran at me again and again I stepped to the side. The guy slipped on a half empty bottle on the ground, which rolled out from underneath him and caused him his feet to fly up into the air in front of him and his back the slam onto the concrete. The air burst out of him in a rush and I walked back around to where I had been leaning before I was interrupted. He didn't move for a while so a few of his friends came to help him up.

One of the girls came over to me shaking her head at the guy.

"I'm sorry about Greg, he's kinda an ass when he's been drinken and he don't take rejection to well"

"It's fine"

"I'm Amber" The girl smiled warmly at me, her eyes were a weird golden brown, fitting for her name.

"Tiffany"

I never gave out my real name, identity was everything to hunters. If we were discovered it was all over. The night world didn't take kindly to vermin killing its members.

Most hunters wore masks when out on the prowl, some covered every single piece of skin, to hide who they were from their pray, in case someone got away.

No-one had escaped from me in four years of hunting, I had decided that my appearance didn't need to be hidden around a year ago, but I had never stopped hiding my name.

"Nice to meet you. Well we better get going, sorry again about Greg" She turned to walk away from me and I saw a tattoo of a black dahlia on her shoulder, she was a witch. Amber walked over to a guy who put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. I watched carefully from the corner of my eye, so they wouldn't notice that I was paying attention. The guy she was kissing was definitely human, I was sure of it. She must be from that new group of night world rejects trying to get humans and the supernatural to all live together happily and peacefully, circle daybreak.

The group disappeared around the corner of the ally way. Their footsteps and voices slowly faded as they got further and further away. I was there for another ten or so minutes before I heard it. The soft, smooth flowing rhythm that was too fast paced for a leisurely stroll in the night. This was it. I took a deep breath, ruffled my hair a little and pushed off from the wall grabbing the vodka bottle Greg had slipped on. I stumbled out onto the street, making myself look like all the other girls shuffling around drunk on the street. I crashed into the guy walking passed and dropped the bottle. It shattered on the footpath and I pretended to slip on the shards. Before I could hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught me and the guy pulled me to my feet.

"Watch where you're going why don't you... argh look what you've done!" I made my voice slur and restrained my strength as I weakly pushed against his chest. I looked up at him and quickly changed my angry expression to a flirty smile. "Oh, well I guess it doesn't really matter, it was nearly gone anyways."

The guy looked down at me with his silvery gray eyes calculating. I could see the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he assessed me. A flirty smile spread over his lips and his eyes turned from calculating to sexy giving me a look that would have made Brad Pitt look like a pug. Any girl who didn't know what he was would have liquefied under his gaze.

"I would say I'm sorry but if my clumsiness landed someone as beautiful as you in my arms I really could not have any regrets" He winked at me and his smile spread even larger.

I could see his canine teeth quivering with anticipation at the thoughts of my blood that were in doubt swimming around his conniving mind. He was no new vampire. He had to learnt to control the elongation of his fangs, to rain in his instinctual nature. That took time, any made vampire turned in the past ten years had no hope in controlling their body's natural impulsive reactions, even lamia where at least nine years old before they could resist their fang extension.

"I'd offer you a drink, but..." I looked down at the glass shards and vodka puddles on the ground. He followed my gaze.

"But I destroyed the bottle"

"Yeh, I guess I'll just go inside and buy a drink" I flashed another flirty smile and pretended to pull away towards the direction the club music was coming from. "After all, a girl's gotta have some fun" I winked at him.

"I have a better idea" he pulled me back towards him, with a sexy smile. As I got closer his hand that wasn't holding mine wrapped around me and rested on the small of my back just below the edge of the material. "Why don't we go back to my place, for some fun?"

"Hmmm sounds interesting" I placed my free hand on his chest "I don't know though. I mean I don't even know your name, for all I know you could be some serial killer" I could see the laughter in his eyes and felt his chest jolt slightly.

"Aaron"

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Aaron"

"Oh, Tiffany"

"See now we know each other" He started pulling me towards a car parked about twenty meters down the street.

"Oh ok, life's too short to be wasted right?"

"You have no idea" He didn't bother to mask the humour in his voice now, as far as he was concerned I was as good as dead in his arms, there was no escape.

We began walking down the street towards a block of expensive looking apartments.


	3. Chapter 3  Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own The night world, it belongs to the brilliant mind of L. J. Smith. who has given me the insperation to write this fanfic.**

**A/N: I only recently realised that i haddent put a disclaimer in before my 1st chapter so here it is, please forgive me :)**

**Thank-you to everyone who has added this story to their story alerts or faveroties it means so much to me to know that my story is not only being read but enjoyed and liked by those reading it. Please review as I love to hear from you guys i will try to answer any and all questions posed in the reviews and will try to incorprate your ideas and suggestions into future chapters I will hopefully update at least once a week from now on :) enjoy**

We were standing in the entrance of a lavish apartment that had money written all over it. There was a large flat screen plasma TV on the wall in the lounge at the end of the hall way, with a large entertainment unit decked out with high-tech looking electronics.

"So what do you do Aaron? Judging by the look of this apartment I'm guessing you've got a decent income"

"I'm in the ah... entertainment business"

Aaron went over to the home theatre system and put a disk in.

"What sort of entertainment? Clubs or something?" I didn't think I wanted to know the answer but I needed to know what I was up against. Someone who had experience fighting would be a stronger opponent than a vampire who was used to everything being done for them. Of course Vampires also got stronger with age, but I couldn't exactly ask him how old he was.

"Or something" He smiled again as he turned back "It's more like personal catering and entertainment. My clients have very specific requirements to which I cater. They tell me their desires and I acquire it for them"

My blood went ice cold. He was one of the worst leaches there are. He hunted down and sold humans to the highest bidder. A true monster, picking a choosing who lived and died. Who would be lunch or kept in a human farm in an enclave.

Club music started pumping out of the surround sound speakers spread throughout the room. I forced myself to move my hips with the beat holding my hands up near my head and flipping my hair a little. "Sounds kind of boring to me"

He came over to where I was dancing, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. Now pressed against him, I continued wriggling around but at a slower pace. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, sending involuntary shivers down my spine.

"Not really..." his voice turned mocking "...you might even say it's _fun_"

The shivers were from the repulsion I felt towards him but he seemed to think it was pleasure from his proximity. I suppressed the nausea that was threatening to take over and laughed. Aaron leant further in towards me, moving past my ear down to my neck. I pulled away, catching him off guard. Clearly he wasn't used to being rejected. He looked at me stunned for a few seconds then shook himself and smiled playfully.

"Going to play hard to get now are we?"

"I'm not playing anything" I took all the slurring out of my voice and stood up straight. I took a hair tie from its hiding place in my bra and put my hair up in a tight ponytail. "In fact you're not going to be having any _fun _ever again parasite"

Aaron's flirty smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of sheer confusion and disbelief. Someone was actually standing up to him and not only was it a human, but a woman at that. His fangs extended fully and a slight snarl echoed from his throat.

"You're seriously going to try and get away from me? You're insane! You can't honestly believe you can escape"

"No"

"No?" Now confusion took over again and he was completely perplexed. "What do you mean no?"

"No, I'm not trying to escape. I'm not trying to get away"

"Then what... oh I know, don't tell me, you're one of those blood groupies aren't you"

"No I am not!" I was getting angry now and needed to calm down. Emotion was not going to help me, if anything it was going to help him. I took a deep breath and spoke through my teeth. "I do not have nor did I ever have any intention of sleeping with you"

"Then what? Do you expect me to turn you?" Was he stupid or something? I mean seriously why would I want to sleep with him or be turned by him if I just called him a parasite!

"No I do not want you to turn me. Why would I ever want to be a filthy blood sucking parasite like you?"

He lunged at me, with an animalistic snarl erupting from his throat. His hands coiled into demonic claws. I dropped down into a crouch with one leg bent, sitting on the ankle, the other leg extended straight out to the side and my arms supporting my weight. Aaron's lung had been for my throat so he flew over the top of me and landed on the ground in a somersault. He spun around and glared at me with astonishment in his eyes.

"Who are you!" Aaron's voice had been twisted in disbelief and rage. Apparently no one had ever dodged him before.

I knew as soon as he heard the name that the night world ha given me he would either attack stupidly or run. If he ran I wouldn't be safe until every last member of the night world was dead.

"Ever heard of the black widow?" As I spoke I tapped the heal of my out-stretched leg on the floor twice at a right angle and the silver cap came off revealing the wooden stake concealed underneath.

My words put fear into his eyes and a snarl once again echoed from his lips. He lunged at me, but it wasn't to kill me. He was trying to get past me, to get to the door so that he would be able to gather reinforcements. The predator within him had been replaced by an unbalanced child fighting for its survival.

I swung my leg around knocking his feet out from under him and he hit the floor identically to how Greg had landed after slipping on the bottle. In the same instant I leapt onto his waist and pinned him down. I turned his own words against him, reinforcing his failure.

"You're seriously trying to get away? You can't honestly believe you can escape?"

He snarled and pushed at me, struggling to get me off. When his attempt failed he changed tactics grabbing for my hair and trying to pull me towards his mouth, to bite my neck. I struck his nose, forcing my palm up into the bottom of his nose. He let go of me and I jumped to my feet with a leg either side of him. I lifted the leg that I had removed the cap from a drove my heal through his heart.

His body stopped moving, becoming stiff as it began the mummification that all vampires went through. His skin turned waxy, taking on a yellow-brown complexion. It wrinkled but at the same time tightened against the bone structure. The life drained from his eyes as they flattened out in their sockets.

I knelt down, pulling a toothpick from inside my boot. Carefully I drew a spider web spreading over his entire face with a spider sitting over the third eye (centre of the forehead). I pulled a permanent marker out of the other boot and coloured in the spider image.

Standing up again, I walked over to where the silver heal cap had fallen. I replaced it, and headed for the door. On my way I passed an official-looking room. Something inside me was drawn towards the room.


End file.
